


Time Will Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate Undertale Universe. In this universe, Chara never died and Asriel was never turned into Flowey, thus Asgore. So, the 7 Humans that fell never Died, they used their souls to break the barrier and the monsters now live on the surface, and the 7 Humans are still alive, thus Toriel and Asgore are still together,That's basically our new universe! With new characters, new storyline, and new mystery, this fanfiction revolves around these new characters. Are you ready? I hope so, because it's about to get real!





	1. Backstories, Backstories, and more Backstories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shining-Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shining-Jade).
  * Inspired by [Glitchtale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320604) by Camila Cuevas. 



8\. 8 Human traits. That's how many have been discovered. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, Determination, and Hope. There was once a great king among humans, who exhibited all 8 of these traits. When he died, his soul was taken to the Underground. The Purity Soul. No monster could ever absorb it. But legends say, that a monster who is pure of heart, who exibits all 8 of traits, may become the next host for the purity heart. 

It's dark. Suddenly, the lights turn on. Dr. W.D. Gaster works in his lab with his lab assistant, Alphys. Suddenly, the elevator door opens, and another skeleton steps out. "H-Hello?" she speaks out. Dr. Gaster turns around. The woman is a skeleton, much like Gaster. She has Brown Hair going down to the middle of her back. She wears a silver dress and glasses. Her guys twinkle with silver magic. "My name is Dr. Verdana." she says. "Doctorate in Psychology and Physics. Bachelors in Engineering, spent 6 Years as a Psychologist and 2 Years as an Engineer. I'm here for the lab assistant job." Gaster smiles, walking over to her. Gaster reaches out and shakes her hand. "Dr. Wing Ding Aster. Most monsters call me Gaster." Verdana also smiles, staring into Gaster's Eyesockets, which had that green glow to them. It was love at first sight. The years progress, Verdana, Gaster, and Alphys work on projects, building machines and working on computers. On their 2nd Year of working together, it shows Verdana and Gaster on a hill that overlooks Hotland, where their lab is. Gaster turns to Verdana, gets on one knee, and pulls out a ring. 

The wedding was spectacular, even the King and Queen showed up. From then on, Gaster and Verdana were husband and Wife. They worked together on many projects. 2 of them being Papyrus and Sans, their sons. Gaster had a brother, named Berkley, and he had an adopted daughter named Loza, so Gaster and Verdana were sometimes taking care of their niece. When Sans was 15, he started working in the lab with his Mom and Dad. Papyrus was only 6 at this time. In the Lab, Gaster and Verdana were working on their biggest project yet. A machine that could extract the subject known as 'Determination' from fallen Humans. It could be used to break the Barrier. But something went wrong. 

"Verdana, get the pipe Pressure turned off!" Gaster screams, working on a computer. The Determination Extractor was overheating. "If we don't get this thing turned off, it could vaporize the underground!" Verdana yells back. She turns a nozzle, struggling, cooling down the DE a bit. "It's not working!" Gaster says. Verdana starts helping on the computer, and the Determination Extractor cools down. The two lean against the desk, breathing heavy. The pipes start to shake, and the lab begins to crumble. "We have to get out of here!" Verdana says to her husband. They get up and run to the door, but Verdana trips on the way. Gaster gets down to help her up, but Verdana won't accept it. "Save yourself!" The ground crumbles under Verdana, and she plummets into the endless abyss below. Gaster stands up, tears filling his eyesockets. The ceiling begins to crumble. A piece of rubble lands on Gaster, throwing him into the abyss as the entire lab collapsed... 

20 Years Later... 

Sans arranges boxes at his new house on the surface, while Papyrus fiddles with the TV. "SANS?" Papyrus says. "THE PREMERE OF METTATON'S NEW SHOW IS ABOUT TO COME ON! WE CANNOT MISS IT!" "chill your spine bro, i'm coming." Sans laughs, sitting down on the couch next to his bro. Papyrus looks annoyed at Sans' joke, sighing as he changes the channel. Mettaton is in his new EX form, holding a microphone. "Hello darlings!" he shouts out. "Welcome to the Mettaton Quiz show, the only game show run by a robot!" Mettaton introduces the 4 contestants, all random humans with casual sounding names like, 'James.' Mettaton lists the rules. "We will present a total of 20 questions. If you know the answer, buzz in. The first human who makes it to 5 Points wins!" The crowd cheers as Mettaton finishes his sentence. "Let the show... Begin!" Confetti rains down on stage. 

At a house in the city, Undyne sits on the couch with her arm wrapped around her Girlfriend, Alphys, watching Mettaton's show. "I'm proud of him!" Alphys laughs, Undyne turning to her and saying, "You made him well." Alphys chuckles, saying, "Isn't it just so... Peaceful to be living in on the surface after so many years of being in the underground?" Undyne kisses her on the forehead, saying, "Yeah, but now that the Royal Guard is disbanded I have no one to command. I know! I'll become a Gym Teacher!" The two share a laugh before returning their focus to the TV. A red Fox wearing a black shirt lays on the couch beside them. He wears a grey bracelet. Stuart the Fox, another monster. He lives with Undyne and Alphys as, well, not their pet, but... I guess their roommate? 

"Three Spider Pops and a large Orange Soda please." says Asriel Dremurr, handing off the money. Asriel is at a bakery with his two siblings. "Coming right up." The spider at the counter says. This is Muffet. She's now running a bakery with Grillby, who's wiping down the counter. Muffet gives Asriel the treats, then holds out a jar which says 'Donations.' "Would you like to donate to the Web Foundation? All proceeds goes to real spiders!" Muffet smiles. Asriel drops a few Quarters in the jar, then walks out, licking his treat. "Here you go, guys." Asriel says, holding out the other two pops. His siblings accept them. They are Frisk and Chara Dremurr. "Thanks, buddy." Chara smiles, taking her Orange Soda. The three are Teens, Asriel wearing a green hoodie with Yellow Strips, Chara a Red Jacket and Frisk a white Long-Sleeved Shirt. The three of them walk home, which is a mansion, where their Mom and Dad, the King and Queen live. They walk in, Queen Toriel sitting at the table reading while King Asgore drinks a cup of Coffee. "Good, you're home!" Toriel smiles. 

A human drives down the road, pulling into the driveway of his house. He gets out of the car, smiling. "Home sweet home." He mutters. This is Jacob Nebula, known to his friends as James. He was dressed in a white robe with jeans. He had black hair and pale skin. James had won the Mettaton contest, and came home a Mettaton Plushie and 5 Dollars Richer. It was almost humorous. "I saw the show." Says a voice. James's brother, Reymond, lands in front of him. Rey was a Genetic Experiment, the only one that didn't die. He is a half-monster, half-human. More specifically, a half-Dragon. Rey had Blond Hair, tanned skin, purple scale armor from shoulder to toe, wearing purple scale gloves and boots, as well. Rey had an oddly shaped nose, like a dragon's. "Good to see you, Rey." James laughs, as he walks in the house. 

A Black Abyss. There's a monster floating around in it. Silver skin. They're wearing a dress that is ripped at the bottom, Silver Pants, and Silver Shoes. Everything is silver, even the monsters eyes glow silver. They have silver hair that goes down to the back of their neck. A pair of Red Eyes stare at them. "Verdana..." A voice comes from the red eyes. "It's time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm the Narrator! I think this Fanfiction is off to a great start! This was just to introduce the characters. Check out the person this fanfiction is gifted to, Shining-Jade, here. https://shining-jade.deviantart.com/


	2. She's Back

"Who are you? WHERE AM I?" The silver figure screams into the darkness. The red eyed figure shushes her, then laughs. "I'm not important. But I have plans for you, Verdana." The silver figure is Verdana. She looks confused, before asking, "What kind of plans?" The red eyed figure floats above Verdana, doing circles around her. "You're dead, corrupted. I plan to help you get back." they said. Verdana's bright silver eyes turn into normal, skeleton eyes. "I'll..." Verdana stuttered. "I'll finally be able to see my boys again!" Verdana cried tears of joy, but her eyes quickly turned back to that pure Silver Glow when Red said, "That's not all you'll be able to do." Red floated down to Verdana's eye level. "You'll kill everyone. Every monster, every human.... You'll gain their souls. Tear apart their race. With all the souls, you can rule the universe. Then, we can go to another universe, and take over that one. We'll rule the MULTIVERSE, Verdana. Then, we can do anything we want. Infinite Power." Red's hand glows dark red, he puts it on Verdana's shoulder. "Create life, take it away, destroy, reform, if you can imagine it, we can do it. Nice guys finish last, Verdana. And we'll be the evilest things that'll ever happen to this Multiverse. And at the center of it, will be you." Verdana smiles at Red, it breaking into a chuckle. Power forms around Verdana's hands, and she teleports. 

There is a monster walking down the street, a lizard monster. They have red skin, a brown ponytail, and a green sleeveless shirt. She has White Shorts and Black Boots, bandages cover her arms and legs. There's a Gold Heart-Shaped locket on her chest. This is Loza. There are other Monsters and Humans wandering about, too. Suddenly, there's a boom, everyone looks up to the sky. There's someone there. A silver figure, Verdana. She crashes to the ground. Everyone screams and runs, but Verdana catches one Monster off guard and stabs them in the back with a broken bone. The monster turns to dust and Verdana absorbs their soul. Loza creates a light green bow and shoots a magic arrow at Verdana, who simply blocks it. Verdana throws her broken bone at Loza, who dodges out of the way. "Who are you?!" Loza shouts. Verdana smiles, saying, "Don't you remember your Auntie Verdana?" Loza stops in her tracks, Verdana continues, "You haven't changed a bit, Little Miss Liz." Loza runs towards Verdana, turning her bow into a staff. She swings her staff, but Verdana blocks it, before punching Loza backwards, making her drop her staff. Loza stands back up, and her eyes glow dark green. 

Loza runs forward, ducking under Verdana's strike and grabs her staff, throwing it at Verdana. She catches it, so Loza kicks Verdana in the stomach, grabbing her staff. She turns it back into a bow, shooting at Verdana, who teleports behind Loza and gets another broken bone. She swings it, hitting Loza in the back of the head. Loza stumbles, and Verdana gets ready to stab Loza, when Loza swings backwards with the pointy end of her bow which is now a staff. It hits Verdana, and Loza drives it backwards, impaling through Verdana and sticking in the wall behind her. Verdana grunts, ripping the staff out of her chest. A Gaster Blaster appears. No... A Verdana Blaster. There are 8 bones poking out of all 8 of the sides. It fires at Loza, hitting her point blank. Loza is sent flying, she smashes the wall behind her, causing an entire building to collapse on top of them. Verdana stands up, out of the rubble, and starts fishing around for Loza's body. Suddenly, she's hit in the back of the head by an arrow and topples over. It's Loza. She's holding her bow, her eyes glowing dark green. "People debate what true power is. It's not being the strongest or the smartest, it's knowing you're not the strongest or the smartest and still persevering." Verdana says. "That's why I'm here. I'm not the strongest or the smartest by a long shot, but I've persevered through things you can't imagine." The Verdana blaster floats overhead. "Tell me, Loza!" Verdana shouts. Do you really think-" Verdana's cut off by an arrow flying towards her face. She just barely dodges. "There's usually not this much talking in a fight." Loza says. Verdana growls. The 8 Bones fly out of the blaster towards Loza. A few stick into her arms. Verdana throws another broken bone, this one hitting Loza square in the chest. Loza falls to her knees. Verdana turns away, covering her eyes as the blaster fires at Loza, destroying the entire city block. Verdana looks back at all the rubble around them, her eyes with that normal skeleton look to them again. She walks over, and kneels down next to Loza's emotionless body. Loza's eyes open with a jolt. She takes an arrow and stabs Verdana straight in the eye with it. Verdana screams with pain. Laughing, Loza stands up. "You were right. Perseverance." Verdana growls, ripping the arrow out of her socket. Her eyes turn back to pure silver as the Verdana blaster flies close to Loza. It fires, but she rolls out of the way. Loza jumps on top of the blaster, turning her bow into a staff. She starts attacking the blaster, but the bones pop up on it again, sticking Loza in the feet. The blaster flies up high into the air, taking Loza with it. When it got high enough, the blaster released the bones, causing Loza to stumble off of it. While she falls, Loza grabs onto Loza and punches her right in the gut, sending Loza crashing downwards. She lands in a grassy field and rolls about 50 Feet before coming to a stop. Loza looks up, seeing the Verdana Blaster floating right above Loza. When it charges up, Loza throws her staff. It hits the blaster in the mouth, creating an explosion that obliterates the blaster and her bow staff. While Loza smiles at her victory, Verdana teleports over and knocks her to the ground. Verdana grabs a broken bone and holds it high into the air, about to land the final blow. 

Verdana is knocked out of the way by a boomerang. But it's not just your typical boomerang. This one is made of fire. James catches it. He's wearing Flame Retardant Black Gloves. "James, go away, I can handle this." Loza says as James helps her up. "I just saved your butt, be grateful." James laughs. Verdana growls, charging forward. Lightning crashes down, right in front of Verdana, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Rey glides in circles with his dragon wings, landing next to James and Loza. He's holding a magic staff. Verdana looks onward in shock at the three. James pulls out a bladeless sword. He hits a button, a sword blade made of flame pops out. Loza creates a new bow staff, and Rey points his staff at Verdana. Verdana looks almost frightened. She teleports away. "Yeah, you better run." Rey says as Loza and James put their weapons away. "Who was that?" Rey asks. Loza sighs, replying. "I really don't know. She says she's my aunt, but Verdana would never do anything like that, she was always the kindest monster I knew. And I didn't need to be saved!" Rey laughs, putting his arm around her shoulder. "We have to treat your injuries." James says, seriously. Rey casts a healing spell on Loza, before putting his staff away. Rey flies away, while James and Loza walk home. 

At their, Papyrus and Sans are still watching TV. Their show is interrupted by a breaking news broadcast. "Breaking News!" The anchor shouts. "We have word that there's been an attack in downtown Valias. It decimated an entire city block. Here's the damage." The camera panned to show the wreckage. Sans gasps. "BROTHER, WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus says, worried for his brother. Sans looks at Papyrus, replying. "it's her." Sans stands up, zipping his jacket and going out the door. "SANS, WHO'S HER? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Papyrus asks, following his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loza is created by Shining Jade: http://shining-jade.deviantart.com/  
> I think this story is going great! We introduced 3 New Characters, including our 2 main villains! Tell me what you think of them in the comments below!


End file.
